Inserter machines are used to create mail pieces for many different applications. Inserters contain a generally modular array of components to carry out the various processes associated with mail piece creation. The processes include preparing documents, assembling the documents associated with a given mail piece, adding any designated inserts, stuffing the assembly into an envelope in the envelope insertion engine, and printing information on the envelope.
In the inserter industry, there are generally two arrangements utilized for the envelope insertion engine: “flap-up” insertion and “flap-down” insertion. Flap-up insertion refers to an envelope orientation in which the flap of the open envelope is located above the prepared collation, which is substantially horizontal during the insertion of the collation into the envelope. The geometry of some flap-up insertion engines allows the envelope hopper to be located on the operator side of the machine without introducing the complexity and reduced reliability of a right angle turn. In other words, the envelope path from the envelope hopper to the insertion location is substantially linear.
However, some flap-up inserter designs require additional steps in building the collation in order to place the address-bearing document on the top of the collation. The additional steps may reduce the operating reliability of those systems.
Flap-down insertion refers to an envelope orientation in which the open envelope is arranged in the insertion engine with its flap located underneath a prepared collation, which is substantially horizontal during the insertion of the collation into the envelope. In flap down inserting, the address-bearing document remains on the bottom while the collation is built. That arrangement may simplify the process of building the collation.
In some flap-down inserter designs, however, it is necessary to utilize a more complex feed path including a right angle turn, for example, in order to locate the envelope hopper on the operator side of the machine.